Pain ! La grande aventure !
by KawaiChiketo69
Summary: Pain par pour une grande aventure, arrivera-t-il à sauver ses amis à temps ? Echappera t-il à Naruto ? Konan sortiera-t-elle  de sa folie ? Fic complètement délirante !
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Preumium Chiketo !

Pain ! La grande Aventure ! - Chapitre 1 : Le Preumium Chiketo

Disclamer : Kishimoto a les personnages, nous avons les histoires intéressantes

Résumé : Pain par pour une grande aventure, arrivera-t-il à sauver ses amis à temps ?

Attention : Cette fic est issue des cerveaux les plus dérangés qui sois ! Les couples peuvent être choquants, repoussant et j'en passe !

Rated : M

XXX =)

Il était une fois un raton-laveur...

Il gambadait à travers la clairière, se nourrissant d'herbes folles et de petits animaux tel souriceaux et rats des champs. Il rejoignis la foret adjacente afin d'y former un nouveau terrier. «Comme c'est calme ici» se dit-il. Il commença alors à creuser sont terrier. Après quelques heures de travail et mètres de galeries le raton-laveur se mit en quête de brindilles. Il alla alors près des pins et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il déposa les brindilles au fond se constituant un nid douillet. Il sorti pour préparer son repas du soir. En effet il y avait pour dire des...

SPLASH !

-Ha du pied gauche ça porte bonheur ! s'exclama Pain

Il ramassa alors la petit boule de poil ensanglantée et la plaça sous son bras.

-Ca fera toujours ça pour le diner.

Le ninja continua alors son chemin volant de branche en branche. Sa mission était des plus importante ; il devait ramener Zoubi, un démon très puissant mais complètement fou qui s'amusait à prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui ou de n'importe quoi, mais surtout lui seul avait le pouvoir de sauver Zetsu, sa fougère rare, d'une maladie tropicale. Zoubi n'était pas méchant mais agaçant, stupide, joyeux, toujours en train de rire... A tel point qu'il eu cru que c'était Tobi. Continuant sa route, il aperçu tout à coup une flaque d'eau où il alla s'abreuver. Au moment où il allait poser ses lèvres sur l'eau une voix l'interpela.

-Ohh ouiii embrasse moi Tendô... Bien que Ningendo sois bien plus sexyyy...

Pain se recula alors

-Qui es-tu ?

La flaque d'eau s'éleva alors pour prendre une forme ovale qui au fur et à mesure du temps devint un homme aux cheveux rouges d'environ 190 centimètres de haut.

-Coucou, moi, c'est Bakado*. Je sais ce que tu cherches : tu cherches le Zoubi ! Contrairement aux apparences, ce n'est pas moi ! Je suis simplement un pauvre type ! (Encore un coup des Fanfics Vérité...). Trouver Zoubi ne sera pas facile heureusement, je sais où il se trouve actuellement ! Il est ... ... au centre d'attraction GRAND PARK ! Il est l'animateur du numéro «Chouchou le petit train» pour les 5-8 ans. Pour accéder à cette attraction il te faudra un PREUMIUM CHIKETO !

-Mais : c'est impossible répondit le roux abasourdit. Un preumium chiketo... Cela coute extrêmement cher ! Seul Yondaime en avait un qu'il n'a jamais utilisé !

-Et il l'a scellé dans une grotte tout en haut du mont Houyou. Pour accéder au sanctuaire où se trouve le chiketo, il te faudra répondre à trois questions totalement idiotes et sans aucun intérêt.

-Facile !

-Ne te méprend pas Pain ! Tu n'auras droit qu'a un seul essai ! Et jusque là 78 participants on été enregistré et aucun n'a réussit et pourtant c'était des érudits. Pour réussir ! Il te faudrait être accompagné du plus grand imbécile que la terre n'es jamais porté !

-Ha il va falloir que je me mette en quête de celui là ! Bon je dois te quitter flaque d'eau. Aller au revoir !

-Hé ! Sa fait 3000 ryos connard ! On respecte vraiment plus le métier !

Pain partit alors à la recherche d'une clairière tranquille où passer la nuit. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva un coin tranquille où passer la nuit. Il y déballa sa tente qu'il avait ainsi nommer «Deidara» en raison de son ami qui en était une (tante) (Et oui pain a de l'humour !). Il entreprit d'enflammer quelques buches et brindilles. Pain mit alors sa prise du matin à cuire. Pendant que la cuisson avançait, il entreprit d'écrire une lettre à sa copine Konan, dépressive et attardée mentale depuis la mort de sa mère. En effet, la mort de cette dernière l'avait placée dans un profond état de choc de telle sorte qu'elle se collait sur le corps, toutes les lettres et mots que Pain lui envoyait. Elle en était arrivée à un tel point, qu'un tuyau sortant de sa bouche était le seul moyen pour elle de respirer, boire et manger. L'écriture de cette lettre achevée, Pain dégusta son raton-laveur carbonisé et s'endormi dans Deidara.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla tard. En effet il avait eu du mal à s'endormir due au son particulièrement fort d'une rave parti organisée Tobi...

... Comment était-il là ? Rien à faire ! Trouver vous-même une explication et lisez la suite !

Après plusieurs heures de marche et sans son raton-laveur à se mettre sous la dent, Pain entendit un bruit sourd, comme le martèlement d'un objet de densité importante (probablement métallique mais impossible de le déterminer) contre un matériaux qui semblait être du bois. Compte tenus de la localisation géographique, les probabilités que se soit du Frêne, du Charme ou du Boulot sont respectivement de 62%, 21% et 17% (j'attend toujours les résultats de l'analyse du son par le CNRS, je vous répond dès que j'ai les résultats). Intrigué par cette percée sonore dans la quiétude de la forêt, Pain s'y dirigea. Après quelques minutes de saut à travers les arbres, il rencontra un homme bruns les yeux gonflés et rouges.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Pain.

-Je suis Itachi le bûcheron, et vous ?

-Pain !

Au même instant le ventre de ce dernier gargouillât. Le bucheron invita alors le roux à déjeuner à sa table. Après quelques minutes de préparations, les deux hommes s'assirent à table.

-Pourquoi vos yeux sont-ils si rouge ? lui demanda Pain.

-He bien voyer-vous, répondit Itachi, je suis mordu d'enchères sur internet et j'y passe mes soirées. Seulement mon ordi fonctionne sous Windaube et mon matériel et vieux et comme je reste pas mal de temps derrière l'écran, j'ai les yeux tout rouge.

-Vous savez Apple lance PowerMachintosh !

-Hein ?

-Rien laissez tomber !

-Et vous, que faites-vous dans cet endroit reculé ?

-Je cherche un débile pour récupérer le Preumium Chiketo du Yondaime !

-Ca alors ! Si vous voulez un débile il vous faut mon fils! ZINZIN ! cria alors le bucheron.

Les escaliers crissèrent... Pain leva la tête et failli hurler en voyant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Zinzin était une «chose» qui avait vaguement la forme d'un être humain. En fait on aurait plus dit "parties d'être humains déchiquetées et rassemblées". A peine cette idée eu le temps de traverser l'esprit du roux que le Zinzin fonça sur lui.

-Zinzin a trouver Copain !

-Il à l'air de vous apprécier, fit remarquer Itachi.

-Merci ! Répondit simplement Pain.

Après avoir pris Zinzin sous le bras et remercier le bucheron, le roux partit en direction du Mont Houyou. A son arrivée au pied de ce dernier, Pain remarqua un jeune homme blond tout en bas.

-Hé toi là, que fais tu ?

-J'essaye d'obtenir le Preumium Chiketo ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et j'y parviendrais !

-Allons y ensemble alors !

-Ok !

«Parfait» se dit alors Pain : Si un imbécile tombe en rade l'autre est toujours là ! Il gravirent alors à la force surhumaine de leur bras de ninjas la colossale montagne devant eux. Zinzin restant avidement sur le dos de Pain. Arrivés au sommet, épuisés de leurs voyage, un immense panneau leur indiquait de bien vouloir pénétrer dans la grotte. Sans un mot ils s'y précipitèrent. Alors un ermite de vert vêtu et portant une barbe blanche leur apparu sous forme holographique.

-Bonjour valeureux guerriers ! commença l'apparition. Je suis Gai, l'ermite de ce mont. Vous aller devoir répondre à trois question de manière exacte pour obtenir le Preumium Chiketo. Mais rassurez vous, en cas d'échec vous avez un lot de consolation : une expulsion violente mais tout en douceur de cette grotte avec en prime un poster : "Yondaime m'as eu avec sa question à la con!".

Tout a coup des projecteurs illuminèrent la pièces et des violons entamèrent un requiem stressant suivit de la percussion continu d'un tambour.

-Première question...

-L'eau en poudre est-elle la réponse à tous les problèmes ?

-Seulement si l'on a une grenouille a invoquer ! répondit Naruto

-C'est votre dernier mot ?

-C'est mon dernier mot Gai !

-Bravoo !

(Violons...)

-Deuxième question...

-Quel est le mieux le Harem-Bi ou le classique ?

-69 avec Konan ! lança Pain.

-Bravoo !

-C'est un reflexe !

(Violons...)

-Dernière question pour un Preumium Chiketo ou un poster pourris.

-Comment reconnais-t-on un enfant ayant un problème de naissance ?

-Zinzin Houabooo ! répondit le fils d'Hitachi

-Excellente imitation ! Bravo vous avez gagner le Preumium Chiketo ! Mais il va falloir le partager entre vous trois !

(Violons...)

A ce moment là pain assomma Naruto d'un coup violent mais ne pus se résigner à faire du mal à Zinzin qu'il pris sous son aile. Il arracha alors le ticket des mains de l'ermite et s'en alla. Il s'agissait de semer Naruto et de rejoindre le parc au plus vite.

Pain avançait à toute vitesse, Zinzin sur son dos lorsqu'il entendit au loin...

-Pain je t'aurais !...

XXX =)

Bakado*: Les Six Corps de Pain ont un nom en X-do correspondant à la voie qu'ils représentent comme Ningendo : La voie humaine. Ici l'homme qui se présente à Pain (Tendo) est Bakado : La voie de la bêtise!

Comme c'est une tradition je met cette phrase : «Rewiew ?»

Pour encore plus vous encourager je rajoute ceci ! : Envoyer par Rewiew vos idées pour la suite ! Le truc le plus dingue, crétin etc... sera retenu par le comité pour le chapitre suivant.

J'espère que vous aimer car KawaiChiketo69 a plein d'histoire folle dans le genre en stock !

A bientôt =)

KawaiChiketo69


	2. Chapitre 2 : En route pour Grand Park !

Pain ! La grand Aventure ! - Chapitre 2 : En, route pour Grand Park !

Disclamer : Makashi Kashimoto a les personnages, nous avons les histoires intéressantes

Résumé : Pain par pour une grande aventure, arrivera-t-il à sauver ses amis à temps ?

Attention : Cette fic est issue des cerveaux les plus dérangés qui sois ! Les couples peuvent être choquants, repoussant et j'en passe !

Rated : M

«Il va finir par me rattraper...». Pain courrait à travers la forêt, cela faisait près de quatre heures que Naruto le poursuivait et la route pour Grand Park était encore longue et périlleuse. Afin de semer Naruto, il avait placé plusieurs pièges sur son passage, mais tous s'étaient révélés inefficaces car intelligemment placés face à la décadente bêtise du blond. Il finirait par le rattraper. Zinzin sur son dos le ralentissait considérablement. La densité du feuillage commençait à diminuer, on approchait d'une clairière. Il n'y avait alors qu'une solution : de toute sa force Pain s'élança dans l'horizon lumineuse qui s'offrait à lui suivie quelque seconde plus tard par Naruto. Ils se mirent en position de combat. Tendô de pouvait faire qu'une seule attaque : _Shinra Tensei_, la répulsion céleste.

Naruto s'élança contre le roux une première fois lançant un Rasengan, il fut rapidement repoussé à mi-chemin. Pain savait que ce serait long, pas difficile mais long avant qu'il ne s'épuise. Une quinzaine de : Rasengan-Shinra Tensei-Insulte de Naruto se suivirent. Pendant ce laps de temps relativement long sur la période d'une journée mais court sur celui d'une vie Zinzin entreprit de cueillir quelques fleurs fraiches pour Pain qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. C'est donc lors de la seizième tentative inutile de Naruto que Zinzin eut la bonne idée de s'accrocher au bras de Pain qui allait faire sa répulsion :

- Zinzin donner fleur copain !

00000

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Un nuage de fumée envahit le petit le plateau rocailleux de la montagne. Un homme roux aux yeux violet parsemé de cercles concentriques se redressa. Il venait d'invoquer un autre homme roux les cheveux plus cour avec une espèce de...

... une espèce de chose qui lui prenait le bras et lui tendait des fleurs.

-Chikuchodo hurla l'invoqué, Merci !

-De rien Tendô, mais dit moi c'est quoi ce truc ?

-Un attardé qui m'a permis d'obtenir un Preumium Chiketo !

A ce moment Tendô tendit à Chikushodo le précieux ticket. Il lui expliqua par la même occasion qu'il servait à aller au Grand Park où se cachait Zoubi.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda Tendô ?

-He bien Ningendo médite à la maison avec Churado qui surveille Konan, quant à Gakido et Jigokudo ils sont fait les courses pour savoir qui serait le premier en bas de la montagne.

-Bilan ?

-Un mort mais heureusement l'autre l'a ressuscité

-Bon mettons nous en route j'ai un plan pour infiltrer le Grand Park en toute impunité mais il faudra rappeler le philosophe.

-Quoi ? Ningendo ? A non, lui, il me tape sur le système.

-T'inquiète, son côté efféminé va adorer ce plan

-J'ai peur Tendô

-Peur de quoi ?

-Que ce soit comme la fois ou tu as l'eu la géniale idée de faire croire à Konan qu'on allait tourner un film Gangbang tout les six pour se faire du fric.

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas Chikushodo, cette fois-ci je ne toucherai pas à tes poils pubien il faudra juste te raser les jambes !

Et c'est ainsi que Tendô et Chikushodo descendirent la montagne gaiment pendant que Zinzin trouvait que décidément, il était aussi joli le pote à Tendô. Arrivés en bas Tendô exposa aussi brièvement l'idée aux deux autres neuneus et ils leurs fis également la remarque qu'il faudrait couper les poils qui dépassaient de leurs oreilles. Evidement il s'agissait de faire vite pour que Naruto ne les rattrape pas même s'il était évident qu'il finirait par les retrouver au Grand Park. Les 5 roux et Zinzin arrivèrent dans un petit village nommé Oto. Il était sensé être calme mais en fait c'était la java toute l'année. En effet un certain Orochimaru, joueur de trompette sans talent, s'acharnais depuis des années à émettre un son correcte de son instrument. Il avait déjà fait fuir la moitié de la population mais heureusement l'auberge était encore ouverte.

-Bonjour Aubergiste ! commença Tendo

-Bonjour Messieurs répondit une vieille dame. Que puis-je pour vous?

-Nous souhaiterions passer la nuit ici. Nous sommes six. Enfin cinq personnes et un attardé mental.

-Zinzin content !

-Très bien, asseyez vous ici je vais vous envoyer le plat de ce soir.

-Merci madame, d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'on entend? Quel est ce bruit horrible? Haaa!

A ce moment, la vieille femme ouvrit un panneau coulissant qui laissa entrevoir le dit Orochimaru soufflant avec ardeur dans ce morceau de cuivre ardemment travaillé par sa salive dégoulinante au cour du temps.

-Imbécile de fils crétin ! lui dit la grand-mère tout en le brutalisant à coup de poêle. Va me préparer 6 trucs périmés et plus vite que ça ! Et après tu iras cherchez des draps pas trop moisis pour préparer six lits !

-J'ai bien envie de tous les zigouiller et de me truander ces incapables, murmura Gakido...

-Calme toi, répondit Tendo, de toute façon on ne reste pas ici longtemps.

0000

Naruto s'était fait avoir. Il avait été à ça de l'avoir et l'autre s'était envolé. Il s'était certainement fait invoquer. Naruto devait le rattraper, il devait récupérer son Premium Chiketto. Son téléphone vibra.

-Allô ?

-Allo Naruto ?

-Kiba mon amour c'est bien toi ? Ho je suis si heureux de t'avoir au téléphone. J'ai été harcelé par un horrible bandit qui m'a volé le Preumium Chiketo pour aller au Grand Park et profiter de la simulation de mariage... Comment on va faire m'amour ? Ho je suis désolé...

-Heu c'est rien mon chaton. Par contre ici c'est pas trop top.. Mes parents savent pour nous deux... Un certain crétin nommé SASUKE UCHIWA n'a pas pus s'empêcher le CRIER SUR TOUT LES TOITS.

-Désolé mon connard ! répondit une petite voix au fond...

-Comment l'Uchiwa l'a su ?

-La fois où TU voulais le faire sur le toit de l'hôpital à minuit

-Ha oui je me souviens...

-Ta gueule et ramène tes fesses ici !

-Heu ok Kiba, et bien je rentre le plus vite possible.

-Ce serait gentil car vois-tu mes parents m'ont enfermé dans la cave et enchainé pour avoir mis la honte sur la famille et que j'ai l'autre connard enfermé avec moi et... non... maman laisse moi terminer cet appel... maman ! Ne me fouette pas ! Stop... TUUUTTT...

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser. Son honneur de Ninja avait été bafoué par Pain et son copain venait de se faire emprisonner par sa famille. Machinalement, il regarda sa montre Disney de Luxe spécial édition Cendrillon : On était mardi ... il n'a jamais rien capté aux mardis !

0000

-Chikushodo j'en peux plus de cette trompette ! Il est deux heures du mat bordel !

-Du calme Jigokudo.

-Du calme c'est tout ce que tu sais dire !

-J'ai bien envie de l'écarteler !

-Zinzin zigouille !

-Même le pote de Tendo est d'accord.

-Tendo aide moi, hurla Chikushodo !

-Bof on s'en tape s'il le tue ça fera de la viande à emporter pour demain!

-TENDOOO !

-Ok ok pas de tueries mais dès qu'il a un moment de répit vous lui fabriquer une passoire avec sa trompette!

-Zinzin passoire ! Trou !

Quelques fontes de refonte de métal et plus tard...

«Houra ! Houra pour les cinq roux et la chose ! Merci de nous avoir sauvé de la trompette infernale» C'est ainsi que Pain fut le Héro d'Oto et repartit vers le Grand Park.

0000

Konoha, village Ninja paisible au cœur du pays du feu, enfin seulement en apparence...

-Naruto mon p'ti choux, tu vas chercher ton copinou en prison ?

-Ta gueule Neji, Batard !

-Naruto dans mon bureau !

-Ok la vieille !

-N'aggrave pas ton cas sinon je demande aux Inuzuka de garder ton «copinou» en prison !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto se retrouva dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

-Naruto, avant toute chose, qu'est ce que tu fous dans la forêt depuis quatre jours ! Je sais qu'en ce moment il n'y a pas trop de boulot alors je t'autorise à faire ce que tu veux mais là tu dépasses les bornes...

-C'est-à-dire, Hokage-sama, que je suis parti à la recherche du Preumium Chiketo et qu'il m'a filé sous les doigts à cause d'un taré appelé Pain qui avait une bure toute violette qui était trop choupi !

A ce moment là, Naruto perdit connaissance pendant quelques secondes du fait que Tsunade l'avait violenté...

-Imbécile, ce Pain fait parti de l'organisation à-quatre-sushi, ce sont des mercenaires. Bien qu'on ne comprend pas trop ce qu'ils veulent, ils sont très dangereux... CRETIN tu aurais dû le tuer ! Dès que cette histoire est finie avec Kiba je te remets sur cette mission !

-A propos de Kiba d'amour comment fait-on ?

-Et bien les Inuzuka l'ont enfermé dans la cave avec Sasuke car ton Kiba d'amour a déshonoré la famille et que Sasuke y a participé. Du coup la seule solution, c'est que tu te présente chez eux pour discuter.

-Mais ils vont me tuer ? Vous êtes dingue ?

-T'inquiète Naruto-chan, je vais te protéger en y allant avec toi !

Cette voix... C'était celle de ...

-Jiraya-chan !

Naruto courait vers Jiraya et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Comme je suis content de te revoir !

-Moi aussi, Naruto mais dit moi comme tu as grandi ?... Ha oui Naruto je savais que tu finirais comme ça ! Pas avec Kiba mais comme ça ! Dire que je ne reverrai jamais ton Sexy-Meta-Jutsu... Mais bon allons-y ! On va montrer aux Inuzuka dans quel siècle on vit !

C'est ainsi que Naruto et Jiraya se retrouvèrent devant chez les Inuzuka...

-Naruto. Avant de sonner nous allons établir un plan car sinon ils ne nous laissrons jamais rentrer chez eux. Nous allons donc nous déguiser...

... En prospecteurs de kunais révolutionnaires !

Et voilà Naruto et Jiraya affublés d'un costume violet, et chacun d'une perruque rouge ainsi que d'une mallette contenant des kunais ordinaires...

DING-DONG !

-Bonjour, humble représentant du clan Inuzuka ! Nous sommes prospecteurs en inventions Ninja ! Nous vous proposons des kunais exceptionnels ! Unique au monde et totalement...

-Rien à faire !

La femme claqua la porte et les deux compères se retrouvèrent sur le pas de la porte.

-Et maintenant Jiraya-sensei ?

-Maintenant Naruto, il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution ! Trouver un meilleur déguisement !

Après quelques chamailleries et une explication en bonne et dû forme à Naruto du pourquoi du nécessaire de s'introduire par effraction chez les Inuzuka afin qu'ils soient pris sur le qui-vive et ne puissent pas riposter, s'expliquer, le tout essayer de tuer Naruto, il s'agissait de trouver une autre approche...

-J'ai une idée ! s'écria Naruto. Ero-senin, la seule personne que n'importe qui laisserait rentrer chez lui c'est Tsunade notre Hokage. Donc il suffit d'utiliser un Justsu pour se transformer en elle !

-Bien vû Naruto !

C'est à ce moment là que Jiraya se transforma en Tsunade.

-Quant à toi Naruto soit Shizune

Transformation...

-Ok, mais qu'est ce qu'on va utiliser comme prétexte pour leur rendre visite ?

-Humm oui Jiraya, tu en as de gros sein, humm oui oui oui !

-PERVERS !

C'est ainsi que Tsunade/Jiraya II arriva chez les Inuzuka avec une légère bosse...

-Tsunade-sama, Shizune que ce passe-t-il?

-J'aimerai vous entretenir de cela à l'intérieur...

-Très bien, entrez.

La pièce principale ressemblait à un refuge de haute montagne avec son intérieur en bois, ses tapis de peaux posés sur le sol et le canapé griffé par les chiens...

-Tsume, relâchez Kiba maintenant je vous en supplie, cela ne mène à rien de le laissez croupir comme ça

-Tsunade-sama, sauf votre respect, cette espèce de crétin qui me sert de fils batifole, avec de hommes qui plus est cet abruti de Kyubi!

Cet un peu près à ce moment là que la couverture de Naruto et Jiraya n'était plus crédible, c'est à dire lorsque Naruto commença à sauter violemment sur la mère de Kiba proférant des injures. Jiraya le calme, repris sa forme normale ainsi que Naruto et s'expliqua. Ils trouvèrent un arrangement qui donna, un peu près ceci comme résultat...

-Naruto chérie, je suis tellement content d'avoir été déshérité et de vivre chez toi mon amour chéri !

-moi aussi Kiba mon sucre en poudre !

Le lendemain dans le bureau de l'Hokage...

-Jiraya, Naruto...

...Repartez immédiatement pour Grand Park, nous ne pouvons pas laisser le Preumium Chiketo dans les mains de l'à-quatre-sushi, même si c'est un ticket qui donne droit à une simulation de mariage, et une attraction spéciale, je sens qu'il se trame quelque chose de louche.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent pour Grand Park le plus vite possible...

0000

Pendant ce temps quelque part certainement à un endroit...

0000

-Tendô je meur de soif ce désert est IN-TER-MI-NA-BLE

-J'ai peut être fait une erreur de lecture Jigokudo...

-Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te tromper

-Stop ! cria Shikushodo

-J'aperçois la fin du désert, là bas une plaine verdoyante !

-Il a raison !

-ZINZIN CONTENT !

XXX =)

Dans le prochain chapitre : Grand Park nous voilà !

XXX =)

Rewiew ? ^^

Toujours ce système : Mettez ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ce sera peut être retenu on ne sait jamais !

A bientôt ^^

KWC 69


End file.
